Kokoro no Kurai
by mus1c4-chan
Summary: Sasuke teve toda sua familia morta por seu irmão quando ainda era um bebê. Ele foi salvo, porém esconderam seu passado dele por vários anos. Mas Itachi resolve aparecer...T por violencia
1. Prologo

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de __Masashi Kishimoto__ "Naruto" (todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Legenda:**_

_-"???":Pensamentos_

_-:Fala_

_:Passagem de lugar_

_:Passagem de tempo_

_(N/A:???) :Alguns comentários meus durante a história (tentarei fazer o mínimo possível)_

_**Kokoro no Kurai**__****_

_**Prólogo**_

Ano de 1452, local hoje conhecido como Yamagata. Havia uma pequena vila, onde tudo estava pegando fogo. Um homem, com uma espada na mão, matava quase todos, sem piedade. Após derramar um rio de sangue nas casas, as queimava, soltando fogo de suas mãos. Afinal esse era o seu poder: Fogo.

Chegou a ultima casa do local, entrou nesta e olhava tudo com malicia. Viu uma mulher segurando uma criança, estav chorava muito. Do lado dela, um homem estava apavorado. A mulher deu a criança ao homem, e depois

- _Taskete_...TASKETE! – Gritou uma mulher de cabelos negros que saia correndo. Porém, um mar de chamas a alcança e ela acaba morrendo.

- ITACHI, VOCÊ ... VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR LOUCO! – Gritava um homem que atrás, segurava um bebe – CO... COMO PODE MATAR A SUA MÃE?! – Ele dizia tremendo. A criança nos braços dele estava chorando.

- Hum...vou você, e esse bebê também! – Itachi (de cabelos negros, olhos dessa mesma cor) Ele soltou um sorriso maligno.

O homem que segurava a criança se desesperou. Não poderia deixar seu filho ser morto. Ele o colocou no chão, e criou uma barreira de fogo.

- Só tenho força...pra uma barreira! – O homem balbuciou quase sem voz – Isso vai te salvar!

- MORRA! SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! – Itachi gritou.

Itachi apontou sua mão para os dois. Dela saiu uma onda de fogo, o que fez com que tudo explodisse. Nesta hora, Itachi já estava fora da casa, olhando-a vitorioso. Deu um ultimo olhar de canto e foi embora.

Dentro na casa, o bebê ainda chorava. A barreira não deixava o fogo chegar perto dele, entretanto ela não duraria muito. Mais 5 ou 6 minutos e esta sumiria.

Mas logo, um ser misterioso aparece no meio da explosão. Ele usava uma mascara preta sobre o rosto. Possuía cabelos brancos e arrepiados. Este pega a criança e sai correndo, com uma grande velocidade.

Ele caminha por vários minutos, até que chega em uma cabana, onde havia uma mulher de pele clara e cabelos e olhos escuros, e um homem moreno de também olhos escuros:

- Kakashi-sama, o senhor demorou muito! – Disse o homem.

- É, eu sei! O lugar estava tão cheio de escombros por causa da explosão que foi difícil resgatar a criança! – Ele disse estragando a criança as mãos da mulher.

- Eu o levarei ao nosso vilarejo! – Ela olha pra criança e solta uma expressão de alivio – Que bom que o Itachi não conseguiu feri-lo!

- Isso é só por causa da barreira que o pai dele colocou! – Kakashi sentou-se no chão, perto da entrada da caverna – "Não sabia que Uchiha Itachi poderia ser tão cruel" – Ele pensou.

- Mas agora...o que vamos fazer com a criança? – O homem perguntou.

- Não sei, Ibiki, mas– Disse Anko

– Acho que tenho uma idéia! – Disse Kakashi - Podíamos levá-lo ao vilarejo de Murasaki! Quem sabe lá ele podia crescer aos cuidados do Iruka! – Ele disse.

- Então está certo! – Disse Anko – Mas...qual será o nome dele? – Ela se perguntou. Porém, viu no braço do bebê uma pulseirinha. Ela leu o que estava escrito e viu que era o nome da criança – Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! – Ela sorriu.

- Então, vamos logo? – Perguntou Kakashi se levantado.

- Certo! – Disseram Anko e Ibiki ao mesmo tempo.

Os três saíram da caverna, e para a surpresa deles, começou a chover muito forte. Eles se apressaram mais para chegar ao seu destino.

- Maldição! – Itachi sorriu – Deixei um escapar! – Ele observava os três correndo na chuva levando Sasuke, que ainda chorava – Hum...logo não vivera mais por muito tempo! Meu querido irmãozinho! – E Itachi sumiu por entre as arvores.

Os três chegaram ao tal vilarejo. Era realmente muito pequeno, mas bem longe de onde Sasuke pudesse ter qualquer lembrança dolorosa de seu passado. Ele iria saber quando fosse maduro o suficiente para entender.

Anko pediu ajuda à um homem de cabelos compridos olhos e negros. Os três sabiam que Sasuke estava em boas mãos. O vilarejo de Murasaki era um dos menores existentes, portanto um dos mais discretos.

Os três entraram em uma cabana. Anko tirou leite de uma vaca que estava lá perto, pôs em uma mamadeira e deu para a criança beber. Enquanto isso, Kakashi e Ibiki contavam o que havia ocorrido no vilarejo de Hi.

- Quantos meses ele tem? – Iruka perguntou.

- Eu diria uns...2 meses! – Disse Ibiki.

- Isso vai ser difícil! – Disse Kakashi – Itachi logo vai saber que o irmão está vivo e vira matá-lo! – Disse ele.

- Realmente! – Disse Ibiki, Anko entrou na sala Por isso eu acho melhor,,,escondermos o passado dele!

- Es...esconder? – Repetiu Iruka.

- Pelo menos por enquanto! Se não, ele ficará com medo, e na pior das hipóteses, vingativo! Não queremos isso pra ele, não por agora!

- Não sei se seria uma boa idéia...- Disse Kakashi.

- Eu concordo com Ibiki! – Disse Anko – Uma criança não deveria ficar sabendo disso! Quando ele for mais adulto, nós poderíamos revelar isso a ele!

- Hum...se é o que querem! – Disse Kakashi.

- Vamos! – Disse Anko segurando Sasuke nas mãos, ele agora dormia.

- Com certeza! Afinal, não temos mais muito tempo! – Disse Kakashi se levantando. Ibiki fez o mesmo.

Os três foram embora deixando Iruka com a criança.

- Sasuke né? – Ele perguntou a si mesmo, depois sorriu. – Fará companhia ao Naruto quando crescer!

12 anos depois

- Ai...Sasuke, você tão lindo! – Disse uma garotinha de cabelos azuis pra ele.

- Sei...sei...- Ele disse indiferente.

- Vo...você...aceita ser meu namorado? – Ela perguntou.

- Se liga! O Sasuke nunca ficaria com você garota! – Disse um menino de cabelos loiro e olhos azuis que se intrometeu na conversa. – To certo!

- Hum? – A garota o olhou muito brava.

- Ele tá certo! – Sasuke disse, a garota o olhou – Não ficaria com alguém só porque me pediu! Precisa muito mais que isso! – Ele se levantou, a garota saiu de lá chorando, mas os dois não pareceram ligar muito.

- Hunf! Meninas, quem as entende? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Nem elas mesmas se entendem! – Disse Sasuke.

Haviam se passado 6 anos desde o incidente com a família se Sasuke. Mas ele cresceu leigo, sem saber o que seu irmão havia feito com o vilarejo de Hi, que era então o melhor vilarejo daquela região.

Ele era o aluno mais bonito de sua classe, e também o mais inteligente. Com isso conseguia arranjar milhares de fãns por ele onde quer que ele fosse. Sempre queriam ficar com ele, ou um altográfo dele. Mas Sasuke não gostava muito da tal popularidade, apesar de as vezes rir quando uma garota fazia algo muito extravagante pra ele, como por exemplo: Cantar "Eu te amo Sasuke" no meio de várias pessoas.

Os garotos, entretanto, não iam muito com a cara dele, devido ao seus ciúmes pela atenção das garotas sobre ele. Somente um, um único menino que ele conseguia pelo menos manter uma conversa. Este era Naruto, que como ele, também desconhecia de seu passado.

Os dois se levantaram de onde estavam sentados e começaram a caminhas até a escola:

- Hum...- Disse Naruto parecendo preocupado.

- O que foi Naruto?! Com medo só porque vamos começar um novo ano?! – Zombou Sasuke.

- Não é isso! mas...é que...nesta idade a maioria das crianças já descobriu o seu poder! Por exemplo a própria menina de cabelo azul...

- A Aya! – Completou Sasuke.

- Essa mesmo! Olhe pra ela, ela já sabe que o poder dela é da terra, mas eu não tenho a menor idéia do meu!

- ...- Sasuke não queria admitir, mas também não sabia qual era o seu poder.

- Mas tenho certeza de que eu vou descobrir qual é o meu! To certo! – Disse ele confiante.

- " Nunca entendo o Naruto, hora está deprimido, no momento seguinte está alegre de novo!" – Pensou Sasuke.

A aula passou normalmente, e não acontecera nada de novo. Somente a apresentação do novo professor e o que seria feito durante o resto do ano. Mas a sala de aula não parecia dar muito ouvidos.

Porém, no meio da aula, Sasuke pareceu ter uma sensação estranha, de que algo muito ruim fosse acontecer. Sentiu a vista ficar embaçada, mas logo voltou ao normal. Mas ele não deixou de se preocupar, e ainda continuava com a sensação ruim. Lhe veio um arrepio na espinha. Naruto perguntou se estava tudo bem, o garoto somente afirmou com a cabeça, mas ainda estava desconfiado.

Em fim a aula daquele dia havia acabado, com vários alunos cansados e alguns com fome. Os dois (Sasuke e Naruto) foram caminhando até a pensão onde moravam, já que não tinham pais, tinham que ficar no mesmo quarto, eles e mais um garoto.

Chegaram em seus quartos e viram uma enorme bagunça nele. E em cima da cama um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, com um cachorro dormindo em sua barriga:

- KIBA! ACORDA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O NOSSO QUARTO! – Gritou Naruto no ouvido dele.

- IAII! – Kiba levantou depressa assustado, mas vendo que era somente Naruto e Sasuke, se acalmou – Que susto! Quase tive um ataque do coração!

- Caim! – Reclamou o cachorro.

- E pelo jeito o Akamaru também. – Disse Kiba.

- Kiba, não queremos desculpas dessa vez, você vai limpar esse quarto e é agora! – Disse Sasuke parecendo irritado.

- Por que?! Nem tá tão mal assim! – Naruto e Sasuke o olharam extremamente furiosos – Tá certo, eu arrumo! Mas isso, depois do jantar!

- AGORA! – Gritaram Sasuke e Naruto.

- Não posso...- Kiba ia continuar, mas fora cortado pelos dois.

- NÃO?! – Os dois gritaram e saíram do quarto.

Kiba havia ido morar com eles há 2 anos. Chegara no vilarejo exalto e muito ferido, logo depois sendo cuidado pelos cidadão. Seu passado? Desconhecido. Por alguma razão ele nunca revelava-o para ninguém. As únicas coisas que eram certas eram: Akamaru estava junto com ele sempre (nunca se separavam), ele não era de falar muito, e era muito bagunceiro, preguisoço e esfomeado. Raramente ia nas aulas.

Logo eles estavam jantando, e um pouco depois Kiba também. Assim que terminaram, a mulher da pensão pediu para que os três fossem até a venda da esquina para comprar alguns suprimentos.

Não demorou muito para que os três já estivessem voltando:

- Por que sempre a gente?! – Perguntou Kiba. Akamaru (que estava em sua cabeça) latiu.

- Sei lá! – Disse Naruto – Talvez a pensionista não goste da gente!

- Se ela não gostasse, nós já tínhamos sido expulsos da pensão a muito tempo! – Disse Sasuke confiante.

- Hunf! – Reclamou Naruto.

De repente a sensação de mais cedo havia retornado para Sasuke. Ele mais uma vez sentia que algo de ruim iria acontecer, e desta vez era pior: sentia que alguém estava o seguindo.

Ele parou, assim Naruto e Kiba pararam também. Os dois pareciam falar algo com Sasuke, pás este não prestava muita atenção. Foi quando ele viu uma figura na arvore, esta usava uma capa preta, e não se conseguia ver seu rosto. Mas ele viu que ela segurava uma kunai, e isto o apavorou.

- Sasuke, acorda! – Disse Naruto estressado, foi quando o homem jogou uma Kunai pra cima dele.

- NARUTO, CUIDADO! – Gritou Sasuke.

Naruto olhou para trás, e viu a Kunai se aproximando de sue corpo...

Continua...

_N/A: Olá gente, espero que tenham gostado da minha fic! É a primeira que eu faço do Naruto! bom, acho que deve estar meio estranho esse começo, mas prometo que futuramente vai melhorar!_

_Os personagens também, mais pra frente vai aparecer todo mundo (O) mas é que por enquanto só consegui por esses!_

_Ah, e podem criticar e elogiar o quanto quiserem (principalmente elogiar xD brikadeira)_

_Bem, logo estarei postando o resto dos capítulos!_

_Beijinhos, e até mais!_


	2. Capitulo 01

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de __Masashi Kishimoto__ "Naruto" (todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Kokoro no Kurai**_

_**Capitulo 01**_

Naruto olhava apavorado para a Kunai que se aproximava. E em poucos segundos ele conseguiu desviar, mesmo assim ela acertou seu braço direito:

- AH! – Ele gritou de dor – DROGA! – Ele se ajoelhou no chão, e com sua mão esquerda apertou o ferimento do outro braço. Logo, uma outra Kunai fora lançada de uma direção diferente, desta vez na direção de Kiba, porém este conseguiu desviar. Akamaru desceu de sua cabeça, e foi para dentro da jaqueta de Kiba.

- MAS O QUE É ISSO?! – ele perguntou observando as arvores, tentando encontrar o responsável pelo ferimento de Naruto.

- Sasuke, há quanto tempo não é?! – Disse uma voz no meio das arvores. Sasuke tentava identificar o local, mas era inútil.

- **Quem...quem está ai!** – Ele gritou nervoso – **Vamos! APAREÇA!**

- Se eu aparecer Sasuke, será pra te matar! – Sasuke, gelou, afinal o que estaria acontecendo?

- Kiba, corre e leva o Naruto longe daqui! – Kiba estranhou.

- Mas, Sasuke...- Naruto iria continuar, mas Sasuke interferiu.

**- Seja quem for este homem, ele não está interressado em vocês, e sim em mim!** – Disse Sasuke confiante. Kiba olhou para Naruto, que ainda apertava o ferimento, resolveu obedecer a Sasuke, só daquela vez.

- Está certo! – Ele apoiou o braço esquerdo de Naruto em seu pescoço, Akamaru desceu da jaqueta dele – Mas não vá se acostumando! – Kiba foi embora, com Akamaru o seguindo.

**- Pode aparecer!** – Disse Sasuke.

- Que atitude honrosa! Ainda mais vindo do antigo vilarejo dos Uchiha! – Itachi desceu da arvore, e apareceu atrás de Sasuke – Pena que uma atitude assim seja tão menosprezada hoje em dia! – Itachi deu um soco nas costas de Sasuke, este voou batendo em uma arvore.

**- Quem...quem é você! – **Perguntou Sasuke se levantando.

- Hum...não deveria dizer meu nome, mas como logo você ira morrer, seria bom saber o nome da pessoa quem te matou! Sou Uchiha Itachi! – Ele sumiu, aparecendo ao lado de Sasuke e dando-lhe um soco no estomago. Este bateu em outra arvore.

- _Ku..so_! – Ele dizia com dificuldade.

- Não vou perder meu tempo com você! Ainda tenho este vilarejo a destruir! – Ele apontou sua mão para Sasuke, este percebeu que Itachi lançaria um poder.

Sasuke conseguiu se levantar antes que o poder fosse lançado, porém não conseguiu se desviar completamente, assim o fogo de Itachi caiu em seu braço esquerdo, que ficou muito ferido.

- Não pense que é só com isso que você vai me derrotar! – Ele disse extremamente cansado. Itachi percebeu isto.

- Como?! com esse corpo fraco?! Me poupe Sasuke, você mal consegue andar.

- Não me subestime!

Sasuke sentia uma grande raiva dentro de si. E quando percebeu, uma bola de fogo se formava em sua mão direita. Sasuke olhou para aquilo, e percebeu que finalmente achou seu poder, o fogo!

- Agora você vai provar do mesmo remédio, ITACHI! – Sasuke se aproximou com uma incrível velocidade de Itachi, este porém desviou, aparecendo poucos metros atrás de Sasuke.

- O problema Sasuke, é que eu não preciso estar perto de você para ter que de derrotar.

Foi neste momento que Sasuke percebeu a armadilha de Itachi. Ele viu que a arvore ao seu lado estava queimada, e que ela caia cada vez mais perto de seu corpo. Também percebeu que Itachi lançou um ataque de fogo em suas pernas poucos milésimos antes de Itachi sair do local. Assim Sasuke não conseguia se mexer devido a dor.

Não teve como escapar, a arvore caiu em cima de Sasuke, este perdeu a consciência.

Sasuke acordou em uma cabana, porém era diferente das que ele costumava ver em sua aldeia. Era feita de madeira, e não de cimento. Se sentou na cama, enquanto sua cabeça latejava de dor. Só se lembrava até a arvore cair em seu corpo, depois de mais nada.

Se lembrava do rosto de Itachi, e de suas palavras. Também lembrou-se de que ele havia prometido destruir seu vilarejo. Aquilo lhe causava repulsa, e talvez, um pouco de culpa.

Kakashi de repente entrou no cômodo, juntamente com Kiba. Este estava com a perna enfaixada, foi neste momento que Sasuke percebeu que seu corpo também estava enfaixado:

- Hum..., vejo que acordou! – Kakashi pareceu sorrir, mas era difícil de saber quando alguém estava com uma mascara sobre o rosto.

**- O que aconteceu? Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? E como está meu vilarejo? – **Sasuke perguntava afoito.

- Bem, Sasuke, eu sei que você deve estar cheio de perguntas, mas seria bom se você descansasse agora! – Disse Kakashi calmo.

**- Não quero descansar! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu!** – Ele levantou um pouco o tom de voz, enquanto também ficava em pé, porém uma forte dor atacou seu abdômen, fazendo-o se ajoelhar.

- Seu amigo é sempre teimoso assim Kiba? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Só as vezes! – Kiba disse meio triste.

- Bom, quero que você explique tudo a ele por mim, tenho que ver meu outro paciente! – Kakashi saiu do cômodo.

- Não gostei dele! – Disse Sasuke.

- A primeira vista eu também não, mas com o tempo a gente se acostuma! – Kiba se aproximou de Sasuke –Você está bem?

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – Perguntou Sasuke desviando do assunto.

- Você vai se assustar mais...foi um mês!

- UM MÊS?! – Disse Sasuke assustado.

- Sim, um mês!

- E onde estamos?

- Na vila de Konoha. Muito longe de onde era a nossa vila.

- Como assim era?

- Bem...é que depois daquele dia em que nós encontramos aquele homem que atirou a Kunai em Naruto...a vila foi destruída.

- **MAS...COMO?!**

- Ele destruiu toda a vila! Muitas pessoas foram mortas, e sinceramente pensei que você era uma delas! Só mais tarde que apareceram algumas pessoas pra nos salvar! Kakashi foi uma delas!

- ...- Sasuke estava muito surpreso. Não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra. Mas respirou fundo algumas vezes, até que conseguiu perguntar – Quem..saiu vivo?

- Eu, você, o Iruka, o Akamaru, e...bem...o Naruto...mais ou menos...

**- COMO ASSIM MAIS OU MENOS?!** – Sasuke tentou se levantar novamente, mas a dor voltou por seu corpo. Assim ele acabou caindo no chão. Kiba foi ao lado dele.

- Calma Sasuke, não faça esforço!

- O Naruto, o que aconteceu com ele?

- ...Seria bom você ver com seus próprios olhos. – Kiba apoiou o braço de Sasuke sobre seu ombro, e ele o guiou até onde estava Naruto.

Sasuke não podia acreditar no estado em que o amigo se encontrava. Ele estava com a cabeça, os dois braços, e a pena esquerda enfaixados. E se percebia várias marcas de queimadura pelo corpo, mesmo tendo se passado 30 dias. Sasuke estava horrorizado.

- O...o que aconteceu com ele? – Ele perguntou receoso.

- Bem...depois que eu o levei para a enfermaria, aquele homem apareceu, e nos atacou. Tive que me afastar de Naruto, para que nós dois pudéssemos ter alguma chance. Porém, o homem e deu uma rasteira, e uma arvore caiu na minha perna, por isso ela está engessada! – Sasuke e ele olharam para a perna de Kiba, este continuou – Enquanto eu tentava sair de lá de baixo, o homem atacou Naruto, jogando fogo em seu corpo. Naruto ficou muito ferido, principalmente no peito. Porém, ele ainda conseguiu chegar perto dele, quebrado seus dois braços, e ainda sua perna. Foi naquele momento que Naruto desmaio, e o homem se aproveitou disse e jogou uma pedra na cabeça dele, por isso a cabeça de Naruto está enfaixada! – Os dois olharam para a cabeça dele.

- Maldito! – Disse Sasuke.

- Depois, eu também desmaiei por causa da fumaça. Açodei quando Ibiki e Kakashi estavam me levando para o vilarejo deles encima de uma carroça. Assim como Naruto e você também estavam lá.

- "Quem era ele?! E o que ele queria comigo?!"

- Ainda bem que você acordou, mas não sei quanto ao Naruto, a pancada na cabeça dele foi muito forte, não sei se ele...

- Naruto é forte, ele vai sobreviver – Sasuke pausou um pouco, mas logo continuou – Você disse que Akamaru estava vivo, então onde ele está?

- No pátio, brincando com algumas crianças desse vilarejo! – Sorriu Kiba.

Sasuke não entendia como em um momento como aquele Kiba podia sorrir. Talvez fosse porque fazia um mês que ele estava ali, talvez fosse porque Kiba era um tanto mais forte que ele. Mas Sasuke sabia que para si mesmo, seria quase impossível esquecer, principalmente do rosto dele, daquele cuja destruiu todo seu vilarejo, de Itachi.

Jurou, naquele momento, que jamais esqueceria o rosto dele.

Mas Sasuke fora interronpido de seus pensamentos por Kiba:

- Está tudo bem? – Kiba perguntou.

- ...- Sasuke não sabia responder. E nem queria. Foi nesse momento que Kakashi e Iruka entraram na sala.

- Ah, vocês estavam ai! – Disse Kakashi.

- Sasuke, precisamos ter uma conversa importante com você! – Disse Iruka.

- Sobre o que? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sobre Itachi! – Disse Kakashi, Sasuke ficou irritado, só de ouvir aquele nome.

Continua...

N/A: _N/A: Desculpa gente, mas (como jah disse em outra fic) tinha ficado sem net, e soh pue postar esse cap agra!_

Espero q tenham gostado!

_E muito obrigado: __**Danizinha**__, por sua review!_

_Bjos_


End file.
